


Midnight Kiss

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: "Happy New Years Eve! I want you to kiss me at 11:59 and not finish that kiss until 12:01. I'd have a perfect ending & a perfect beginning."





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a New Year's fic! I hope you enjoy it xx

Everyone was gathered up in the eight-year common room. Seamus had had the brilliant idea to organize a New Year’s party at Hogwarts, considering it was their last year and everyone needed the cheer up. There were only three rules:

 

  1. No one was allowed to talk about the War and the ones that had been lost to it.
  2. Everyone needed to wear a ridiculously nice outfit.
  3. More importantly, everyone needed to have fun.



 

He had talked to the Headmistress, that had reluctantly agreed to let them have alcoholic drinks at the party, and had also allowed them to have fireworks outside of the castle, as long as Seamus remained away from them.

 

Harry was wearing a muggle black suit, with a white shirt and a green tie, that complemented his eyes. Ron was wearing burgundy dress robes, meticulously picked by his girlfriend, who was wearing a long purple gown that had made several heads turn when she walked into the common room.

 

Draco was wearing silk deep green dress robes, his favourite colour. As soon as he had walked into the common room, he embarrassingly realised that his robes matched Harry’s tie ( _yes, he was Harry now_ ), before taking in Harry’s appearance. His breath hitched as he scanned his eyes over his figure, his cheeks reddening by the second. Harry was attractive as it was, but that night, he was simply mesmerising. Draco had only recently discovered that he had feelings for Harry, and he was scared out of his mind. They had become friends at the beginning of the year, and had fallen into a comfortable routine of late night talks, study sessions and Quidditch matches. Now, Draco’s mind was filled with fantasies of the two of them kissing and touching… But Draco knew that was all they would ever be, fantasies. There was absolutely no way that he would confess his feelings and risk one of the best things that had happened to him in a very long time. He would have to man up and get over it.

 

Harry couldn’t keep his eyes away from Draco ( _Malfoy was long gone_ ).

 

“ _He looks stupidly gorgeous in those dress robes._ ” Harry thought, as his mouth went dry at the sight before him.

 

He had developed a bit of a crush for the Slytherin. _A big crush, really_. Draco was constantly on his mind, day and night, and no matter how much he wanted it to stop, it wouldn’t. After a long conversation with Hermione, and Ron’s near stroke, he had decided to keep quiet about it. He cherished his friendship with Draco, and he didn’t want to jeopardise it by a stupid crush that would eventually go away.

 

“ _I really hope it goes away, because I don’t think I can live like this much longer._ ”

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dean’s cheerful tone. “How about we play Spin the Bottle?!”

 

Most eyes widened.

 

“Hmm, Spin the Bottle? Mate, I don’t think…” Ron said, scratching the back of his neck as a display of the awkwardness that was bound to happen if they played that game.

 

“Oh, c’mon, we’re all adults here. Are you really trying to tell me you can’t handle a few pecks?” Dean stated, matter-of-factly.

 

Most people still looked uncertain, but eventually they all agreed to it. Dean grabbed an empty bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky, and set it on the floor, as he sat down. Everyone else soon followed.

 

“I’ll start.” He spun the bottle, that after what felt like an eternity, finally landed on Seamus. Dean playfully smirked at his best friend, before grabbing his robes and crashing his mouth into his. It was everything but gentle. They both clung to each other’s clothes, as if they were afraid of letting go, as their tongues swirled around one another, emanating a heat that was palpable to everyone in the room. After a few minutes, they parted, panting. Everyone had their mouths opened, in absolute shock at what had just happened. Seamus was slightly trembling, with completely flushed cheeks and a stunned expression on his face.

 

“By the way guys, Seamus and I are actually dating.” Dean stated, nonchalantly, as if he were speaking of the weather.

 

An intense applause then erupted, as everyone got up to congratulate them, shaking their hands and patting them on the back.

 

“Congratulations mate!” Harry exclaimed, as he hugged Seamus.

 

“Thanks Harry.” Seamus said, recovered from the initial shock as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, who simply winked at him before sitting back down.

 

The excitement soon quieted down and they returned to the game. Ron got to kiss Hermione, Ginny snogged the hell out of Luna, Neville got to peck Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson practically devoured Blaise Zabini, and so on.

 

Draco had started to notice that there was a clear pattern on the game. All the pairs that had kissed so far liked each other. _Romantically_. A rush of realisation coursed through him, as he started to panic. His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by Theo Nott’s voice. “Draco, are you listening?”

 

“Wh- what?”

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

Draco gasped. If his suspicions were correct, _and he was 99% sure that they were_ , the bottle would land on Harry sodding Potter. And he didn’t know if he was ready for that.

 

“Draco, are you ok?” Theo’s tone expressed evident concern.

 

“I’m f-f-fine.”

 

“If you say so… Spin the bottle then, we don’t have all day!”

 

Draco’s hand was shaking, as he reached the bottle and made it spin. He hoped with every fibre in his body that his suspicions were wrong, and that the bottle would land on someone else.  

 

Much to his dismay, _or not_ , the bottle landed on The Boy Who Lived. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. “ _What if everyone else knows what’s happening? What if he knows? Oh sweet Merlin, this can’t be happening!_ ” he thought, as he searched for Harry’s face.

 

His eyes soon found what he was looking for. Harry was looking at him, a small frown on his face. Draco was excruciatingly nervous, but tried to fake calmness by giving him a weak smile. Harry just smiled back, before getting up and approaching him.  

 

“I-, You-“ Draco was a bumbling mess.

 

Harry was just as nervous, but tried to maintain his composure. He looked into Draco’s eyes before asking: “Are you ok with this?” Draco gave him a small nod and Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against Draco’s, before closing the tiny gap between them. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Harry barely moved his lips, afraid of messing up the friendship that he had built with the Slytherin.

 

Draco was in a state of haze. He was kissing Harry, something he had only dreamt about. His lips were soft and smooth against his own, in the gentlest of motions. He felt all giddy and warm inside.

 

The kiss lasted for only a minute. They soon parted ways, both with a dumb smile on their faces, as if they had never been happier in their lives. They were so caught up in what had happened that didn’t even acknowledge Dean’s mischievous grin.

 

The game continued for a few more minutes before Seamus announced that midnight was coming up. They all rushed out of the common room to get to the school grounds and appreciate the fireworks that would start as soon as the clock struck midnight.

 

“Mate, you look like a complete loon! Is this about your kiss with Malfoy?” Ron asked, as he looked at his best friend’s hazy expression.

 

Harry didn’t even hear his best friend, too focused on what had just happened.

 

“Mate!”

 

“What, Ron?”

 

“You have it bad for him, don’t you?”

 

Harry just smiled wider, acknowledging the fact that he did indeed have it bad for Draco. Hermione, who had been watching the whole thing, just smiled at him, before hooking her arm with her boyfriend’s arm and striding away towards the mass of people that had gathered ahead, waiting for the fireworks to start.

 

Harry then felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Draco standing there, smiling brightly at him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“So, that back there was…” Harry started.

 

“Amazing.” Draco said.

 

“Really?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure he was getting things right.

 

“Yes! I can’t tell you how much I have been wanting to do that… Ever since we became friends, I started to feel… something. And I had no idea what it was, until I had a long talk with Pansy and realised that I… Uh… Kinda fell for you…” Draco was looking at the floor, blushing like mad.

 

Harry gently grabbed Draco’s chin, making him look into his eyes.

 

“I’ve felt the same way, Draco. Since the beginning of the year, really. I didn’t know how to tell you because I was afraid of messing up our friendship.”

 

“I was scared too! That’s why I didn’t say anything. But after tonight, I guess things have changed?” Draco asked, with a tentative smile.

 

“I guess they have.” Harry smiled back.

 

“I’ve heard about this stupid muggle tradition that involves kissing someone at midnight…” Draco raised his eyebrow.

 

“Have you?” Harry smirked.

 

“10! 9! 8!...” The countdown had begun.

 

Harry smiled at Draco before placing his hands on his neck, pulling him towards him and placing his lips on his. This time, there was nothing holding them back. They poured all of their emotions into the kiss, as their tongues danced around each other. It was sweet and rushed at the same time.     They parted as they heard the fireworks in the sky. They admired the bright colours that filled the night sky before looking into each other’s eyes, smiling and leaning in again.

 

Ron had his arm around his girlfriend’s waist, and she had her head on her shoulder as they looked into the sky. Dean and Seamus were just by their side. Hermione then got reminded of something and pulled Dean aside, earning a shrug from their boyfriends.

 

“Dean, you did something to that bottle, didn’t you?”

 

Dean smirked. “Yes, I charmed it so it would only land on the person that whoever spun the bottle liked.”

 

“I figured. And I think Draco figured it out too. He was rather nervous when it was his turn to spin the bottle.”

 

“I know.” Dean laughed, then pointed towards Harry and Draco, who were too busy with each other to notice anyone else. “It was about time, don’t you think?”

 

Hermione gave him a knowing grin. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are kindly appreciated!


End file.
